1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display device. The conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display device includes a color filter substrate 10, a black matrix 12, a coating layer 14, a conductor layer (ITO layer) 16, a sealant layer 18, a thin film transistor array substrate 20, and an insulator layer 22. In above conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display device, the black matrix 12 is widely used as light shielding layer of the color filter substrate 10. However, since the adhesive strength between the black matrix 12 and the color filter substrate 10 is poor, the black matrix 12 is easily peels off from the color filter substrate 10 when impacted by an external force. Because the black matrix 12 is mainly composed of polymer and light shielding agent, there are two common ways to strengthen the adhesive strength between the black matrix 12 and the color filter substrate 10: one is to increase the specific weight of polymer; the other is to find better light shielding agent. However, as the specific weight of polymer increases, the optical density of polymer decreases. Moreover, the process of finding better light shielding agent is time consuming. Hence, a simple way to improve the adhesive strength between the black matrix and the substrate is very important.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor liquid crystal display device, including the steps of: providing a first substrate and a second substrate, the first substrate positioned facing the second substrate; forming a black matrix layer on the first substrate, the black matrix layer including an opening exposing the first substrate; forming a coating layer on the black matrix layer and the opening; forming a light shielding layer on the second substrate facing the opening, the area of the light shielding layer being larger than the area of the opening; forming a insulator layer on the light shielding layer and the second substrate; and forming a sealant layer between the coating layer and the insulator layer.
The method of the present invention successfully increases the adhesive strength between the black matrix and the substrate. Therefore, when a thin film transistor liquid crystal display device using the present invention method is impacted by external force, the black matrix doesn""t peel off from the substrate. Another object of the present invention is to provide a thin film transistor liquid crystal display device manufactured by above method, including a first substrate and a second substrate, the first substrate positioned facing the second substrate; a black matrix layer formed on the first substrate, the black matrix layer including an opening exposing the first substrate; a coating layer formed on the black matrix layer and the opening; a light shielding layer formed on the second substrate facing the opening, the area of the light shielding layer being larger than the area of the opening; a insulator layer formed on the light shielding layer and the second substrate; and a sealant layer formed between the coating layer and the insulator layer.